Boboiboy: Red Riding Hood
by Widzilla
Summary: Si jubah merah versi Boboiboy. Contain: Genderbender/female!Boboiboy. FangxBoboiboy pairing


**Boboiboy ~Red Riding Hood~**

**WARNING! Genderbender alert.**

**Pairing: Fang x fem!Boboiboy**

* * *

><p>Pastinya semua orang sudah mengenal kisah seorang gadis yang terkenal dipanggil dengan nama 'jubah merah'. Ini termasuk adalah salah satu kisah dari sekian banyak 'jubah merah' yang terngiang di telinga orang-orang. Namun konon, gadis yang mendapat julukan 'jubah merah' karena ia mengenakan jubah berwarna darah tersebut ketika berpergian, memiliki nama asli. Nama yang hanya diketahui keluarganya saja. Dan inilah salah satu 'jubah merah' yang kisahnya akan diceritakan...<p>

Boboiboy, nama yang unik bagi seorang gadis. Namun tak ada yang tahu nama asli dari sang 'jubah merah' yang satu ini. Tentu saja semua orang memanggil julukan dari apa yang sering terlihat dari gadis tersebut. Ia mengenakan jubah merah ketika keluar rumah untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari panas terik matahari maupun udara dingin.

Suatu hari, Boboiboy mendapat kabar dari Yaya, sahabatnya, bahwa kakeknya yang tinggal di seberang hutan jatuh sakit. Boboiboy tentu saja langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk menjenguk kakeknya, tak peduli seberapa jauh perjalanan yang akan ia tempuh.

Kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Ying dan Gopal, langsung melarangnya dan memberi tahu akan bahaya yang ada di hutan. Terutama mengenai serigala ganas besar dan sebuah kastil berhantu.

Boboiboy tak mengindahkan peringatan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, serta para penduduk desa lain. Ia tetap teguh dengan keinginannya menjenguk sang kakek. Ia bahkan meminta ketiga sahabatnya yang memaksa ingin ikut serta untuk tinggal saja di desa. Para penduduk desa hanya bisa mengantar kepergian gadis tersebut hingga tepi hutan yang diselimuti kegelapan dan suasana angker.

Penuh dengan kewaspadaan, Boboiboy berjalan cepat menyeberangi hutan yang mencekam tersebut. Beberapa buah batu ia kantongi untuk melindungi dirinya jikalau ada yang hendak menyerangnya. Penuh kelegaan ia mendapati dirinya sudah sampai di seberang dari sisi hutan yang lain setelah berjam-jam perjalanan. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju rumah kakeknya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, gadis berjubah merah tersebut membuang batu-batu yang ada di kantongnya dan mengetuk pintu memanggil nama kakeknya.

"Tok Aba... ini aku, Boboiboy..." karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam, maka ia mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci.

Begitu ia memasuki rumah Tok Aba, pemandangan mengerikan menyambut dirinya. Seluruh isi rumah berantakan, barang pecah belah kini berserakan bagai puing di lantai, taplak dan tirai tersobek oleh sesuatu yang tajam, semua benda tak lagi pada tempatnya dan tak beraturan.

Napas Boboiboy bagai terhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang "A, Atok...? Di, di mana kau...?" Boboiboy memberanikan diri memasuki rumah mencari kakeknya. Rasa khawatir berkecamuk dan menyatu dengan rasa takut dalam dirinya. Perlahan penuh hati-hati Boboiboy berjalan memasuki rumah Tok Aba.

Perempuan tersebut kembali dikejutkan dengan suara derit pintu tertutup di balik punggungnya. Secara reflek ia berbalik dan mendapati sesosok hitam besar dengan mata merah menyala. Boboiboy langsung menyadari ada telinga lancip seekor serigala yang memahkotai kepala pria di hadapan mereka yang menghadang.

Sosok tersebut perlahan mendekati mereka dari tempatnya bersebunyi yang diselimuti bayangan. Kini terlihat jelas sosok serigala berambut biru gelap dengan baju dominan ungu gelap dan hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya. Namun masih memperlihatkan kulit lengan yang kekar. Semakin turun ke bawah, lengan sang serigala diselimuti bulu dan tangannya menunjukkan cakar-cakar tajam yang siap mencabik kedua mangsa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Seringai ganas memperlihatkan taring tajam di balik bibirnya.

"Heheheh, seorang gadis berjubah merah... Biar kutebak, kau cucu dari orang tua yang terbaring lemah karena sakit di kamar lantai dua itu' kan...?"

Boboiboy memberanikan dirinya menghadapi serigala yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya "Di, di mana Tok Aba? Apa kau... me, memakannya...?" penuh ketakutan, Boboiboy berjuang menanyakan kakeknya. Sungguh ia berharap apa yang ia tanyakan itu tak terjadi.

"Pfft... untuk apa aku memakan daging orang tua yang sudah keras...? Aku melihat foto-foto yang ada di ruang tengah... foto dirimu... justru aku lebih memilih memakan dirimu..."

Tiba-tiba suara dari lantai dua mengejutkan keduanya. Tok Aba muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah kapak di tangannya. Jelas dalam kondisi sakit, ia baru saja bersembunyi dari kejaran sang serigala sebelum Boboiboy datang "BOBOIBOY! LARI! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMAKAN CUCUKU, FANG!"

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, serigala yang bernama Fang tersebut sudah memeluk pinggang Boboiboy dan membopongnya lari keluar rumah. Tok Aba berusaha mengejar, namun tentu saja langkah seekor serigala jauh lebih cepat dari kaki seorang tua "BOBOIBOY!"

* * *

><p>Kini Fang berlari menuju hutan terlarang yang gelap. Tak ada yang berani ke sana karena banyaknya hewan ganas yang siap memangsa siapa saja yang lewat.<p>

Boboiboy meronta selama dalam genggaman Fang. Tapi gadis itu kalah kuat dari serigala kelaparan tersebut. Sampai di tengah hutan, Fang yang tak terlihat lelah maupun kehabisan napas sama sekali, menurunkan Boboiboy yang terus meronta.

Gadis itu ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat wajah Fang yang tepat di hadapannya. Fang memojokkan Boboiboy di tanah, menggencet kedua kaki gadis tersebut dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Boboiboy. Si 'jubah merah' pasrah akan menemukan ajalnya di mulut serigala. Ia hanya bisa menangis ketakutan merasakan jilatan di pipi dan lehernya.

"A, aaah... to, tolong... jangan..."

Fang hanya tersenyum culas melihat korbannya menangis. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taring-taring tajam, siap menggigit leher mulus yang tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi.

Sebuah suara gemerisik dari semak belukar menyelamatkan nyawa sang gadis yang malang itu. Fang langsung sigap menegakkan leher dan telinganya, menyadari ada yang datang mengganggunya hendak menyantap sang gadis jubah merah. Kembali Fang menyengkeram tubuh Boboiboy dan membawanya ke balik bebatuan bersembunyi. Boboiboy tak pernah merasa takut sedemikian rupa, namun tangan Fang menghalangi mulut gadis yang bergetar itu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmph, aku tak sudi berbagi makanan dengan makhluk lain..." Fang kembali membawa lari Boboiboy ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Dalam perjalanan, gadis itu mulai pasrah menerima takdir. Kekuatannya yang tak seberapa sama sekali tak bisa membantu dirinya melawan serigala ganas tersebut.

Fang mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Pria itu menyadari korbannya kini tak lagi meronta maupun berteriak. Fang tersenyum, ia tahu Boboiboy telah menerima takdirnya sebagai makanan dari serigala ganas tersebut.

Kini gadis yang menunjukkan sinar mata kosong itu hanya duduk lemas di atas rerumputan. Serigala di hadapannya mulai mengelus pipi empuk Boboiboy dan menjilati leher calon makananya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa empuk dan lezat daging sang gadis.

"Tuan serigala..."

Suara lirih terdengar dari bibir rekah calon korban Fang. Serigala itu terdiam dan menatapnya heran "Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kau makan aku... ijinkan aku... setidaknya mencari tanaman obat untuk kakekku yang sakit... Aku janji, tak akan lari... Aku akan kembali sebagai makananmu dengan segera..."

Fang mulai menggerutu tak sabar. Perutnya sudah lapar dan tinggal sejengkal lagi ia bisa menikmati daging empuk Boboiboy. Namun kini calon makanannya justru meminta permintaan terakhirnya.

Fang terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang terus menunduk dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah "Hhh, baiklah... Aku akan mengawasimu... Kalau kau lari, aku akan memakan kakekmu juga... Mengerti?" Boboiboy mengangguk kecil.

Akhirnya si jubah merah memetik beberapa tanaman obat didampingi serigala ganas yang mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya. Boboiboy mulai meramu tanaman tersebut hingga menjadi cairan obat yang ia bungkus dalam daun. Ketika gadis itu berjalan kembali menuju rumah kakeknya, Fang tetap mengawasinya dari jauh agar ia tak kabur. Boboiboy menyadari tak ada orang di rumah sama sekali. Pastilah kakeknya kini tengah ke pemukiman warga untuk mencari bantuan. Maka gadis itu hanya meninggalkan ramuan obat tersebut di depan pintu dan kembali berjalan menuju serigala yang bersembunyi menunggunya di balik pepohonan tepi hutan terlarang.

Keduanya kembali memasuki hutan gelap nan angker tersebut. Kini Boboiboy tengah menutup matanya sambil duduk dengan lemas di atas sebuah batu, menunggu Fang menyantapnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya perlahan tanpa dipedulikan sang serigala.

"Terima kasih... kau memberikan aku kesempatan membuatkan obat untuk kakekku, Tuan Serigala..."

"Hmph... kau bisa berterima kasih dengan menjadi makan siangku sekarang..."

Namun sebelum Fang berhasil menyantapnya, kini kedua kalinya ia kembali diganggu dengan serangan dari serigala lain yang menginginkan makanan juga. Boboiboy terkejut dan membuka matanya. Menemukan beberapa serigala ganas lagi yang tak kalah besar dari Fang.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi pengganggu!"

Serta merta Boboiboy bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Namun seekor serigala melompat hendak memangsa gadis yang menjerit penuh horor itu. Tanpa diduga, Fang menubruk serigala kelaparan yang hendak mendahului dirinya memangsa Boboiboy. Kini semua serigala menyerbu dan mengeroyok Fang.

Kedua kaki jubah merah begitu lemas tak bisa bangkit dari posisinya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam penuh ketakutan yang mencekam. Darah dari tubuh Fang terciprat dan menodai gaun putih bersih di balik jubah berwarna merah sang gadis. Dengan gigih dan liarnya, Fang menyerang balik para serigala yang lain meski ia kalah jumlah. Satu lawan lima.

"PERGI DARI SINI, BODOH!"

Makian Fang membuat Boboiboy tersentak dan mulai tersadar. Kakinya kembali bisa berjalan bahkan berlari. Ia berlari menuju antah berantah tak tahu tujuan. Yang ia tahu kakinya berlari dari rasa takut mencekam yang ada di belakangnya, membawanya entah ke mana.

Suara raungan keras dari belakang tanpa disadari memaksa Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya. Seekor serigala lepas dari serangan Fang dan berlari mengejar gadis tersebut. Meski berusaha secepat mungkin, lompatan serigala tersebut tak bisa dielakkan dan Boboiboy harus siap menjadi santapan.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, kembali Fang menyerang dengan menggigit leher serigala kelaparan itu dari sisi kiri. Dan kini keduanya bergerumul siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati.

Boboiboy berdiri bersandar pada pohon penuh horor ketika Fang berdiri dengan aliran darah dari sekujur tubuhnya dan terutama lagi dari mulutnya. Boboiboy yakin, darah tersebut bukan hanya darah dari dalam tubuh Fang, tapi juga dari para korbannya yang telah tewas di tangan dan gigitan serigala ganas tersebut. Seperti serigala yang telah tewas karena gigitan di leher dari Fang.

Butuh beberapa saat Boboiboy kembali menyadari bahwa ia harus kembali berlari dari serigala yang berhasil membunuh lima serigala yang hendak memakannya tadi. Kaki-kaki yang sudah lelah tersebut tak lagi peduli betapa sakit goresan-goresan kayu dan ranting yang mengenai kulit halusnya. Tapi kini kaki-kaki tersebut harus menghentikan langkah karena pelariannya hanya membawa diri si jubah merah ke tepi jurang curam.

Membisu penuh ketakutan mencekam, Boboiboy hanya bisa berdiri menatap Fang yang berjalan menuju dirinya dengan santai. Serigala itu tahu calon korbannya tak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

Tak memperhatikan ke mana langkahnya mundur, dalam waktu yang bagai menghentikan napas, Boboiboy baru menyadari... tubuhnya menjadi ringan, bagai terbang... siap membentur bebatuan tajam terjal di jurang yang curam.

Dengan sigap, Fang menangkap tangan gadis itu dengan tangan dan cakarnya yang berbulu, menggenggam erat dan menarik hingga tubuh Boboiboy kini hanya membentur tanah di mana ia berpijak tadi.

_"Aku selamat...?"_ pikirnya.

Suara benturan terdengar tiba-tiba dari arah jurang. Napas gadis itu kembali bagai terhenti. Ia tak menemukan ataupun melihat Fang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi di tepi jurang.

Perlahan Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya, memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke bawah jurang.

Fang terbaring bersimbah darah di atas bebatuan yang tak begitu jauh dari tepi jurang. Tapi Boboiboy tahu serigala itu masih hidup. Darah yang mengalir pada batu itu juga bukanlah hanya darah dari tubuh Fang seperti yang telah ia ketahui tadi.

Lega akan selesainya pengejaran para serigala, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Sungguh hari yang penuh ketakutan dan melelahkan. Ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari hutan penuh bahaya tersebut.

Beberapa langkah Boboiboy berjalan, justru pikirannya tetap tertinggal di bawah jurang tempat Fang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kini rasa iba dan khawatir membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menengok serigala yang hendak menjadikan dirinya santapan.

Ia sadar Fang lah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya, dua kali. Dari serangan serigala liar dan ketika ia akan jatuh ke jurang.

Kebingungan dalam hatinya berkecamuk. Dua pilihan yang ada harus ia ambil salah satu sebagai keputusan akhirnya. Pada akhirnya, kelembutan hati Boboiboy yang membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah jurang menyelamatkan Fang.

* * *

><p>Wangi masakan membuat perut keroncongan Fang membangunkan dirinya dari ketidak sadaran. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin ia bergerak, semakin terasa perih bagian-bagian tubuh yang terkena serangan serigala-serigala tadi. Sambil menahan rasa sakit dengan meringis Fang mencoba untuk bangkit. Hidung dan matanya kini tertuju pada seonggok daging panggang dan sup dalam mangkuk kayu di depannya. Tanpa peduli apa, ia langsung memakan seluruh hidangan hingga habis tak tersisa. Barulah ia sadar tubuhnya penuh balutan kain putih dan sebuah kain merah menyelimuti dirinya dari udara dingin. Matanya berkeliling mendapati diri sang serigala berada di dalam sebuah gua yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari api unggun di mana tempat daging yang telah disantapnya tadi dipanggang. Barulah ia sadar, gelapnya malam telah menghias langit dengan taburan bintang.<p>

"Apa ini...? Siapa yang...?"

Sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek tengah meringkuk di pojok gua di atas empuknya rumput-rumput yang melindungi kulit halusnya dari keras bebatuan dalam gua. Gaun putih polos sang gadis kotor terkena tanah dan lumpur serta noda cipratan darah, bahkan nampak sobek-sobek. Fang menyadari, kain putih yang membalut lukanya itu berasal dari baju si jubah merah, yang telah menyelimuti sang serigala dengan jubahnya sendiri.

Serigala yang telah kenyang itu kini berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin calon korban menyelamatkan dirinya yang telah berusaha menangkap dan memakan tanpa ampun. Apa yang membuat gadis itu bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mencari tempat perlindungan, membuat pembaringan, mengobati, merawat, dan menyediakan makanan untuk seekor serigala kejam...

Fang perlahan mendekati wajah tidur Boboiboy. Wajah penuh damai namun lelah. Serta merta, tangan Fang bergerak perlahan mengelus pipi lembut bidadari yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia berusaha hati-hati agar cakar pada tangannya tak melukai kulit bagai salju tersebut. Dengan perut yang telah terisi, Fang merasa ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Ia mulai merasa bersalah pada gadis tersebut. Betapa tega dirinya hendak memakan gadis sebaik itu. Hati gelap Fang berubah bagai tersinari cahaya kecil yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Perlahan Fang menyelimuti tubuh menggigil sang jubah merah dengan jubahnya sendiri yang ia pinjamkan untuk menyelimuti sang serigala yang terluka tadi. Fang melingkarkan tangannya bagai melindungi kepala Boboiboy dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping untuk menghangatkan gadis itu tanpa ingin membangunkannya.

* * *

><p>Perlahan cahaya matahari memasuki sebagian gua tempat jubah merah dan serigala berlindung. Dinginnya malam berganti dengan hangatnya pagi. Suara kicauan burung bagai alarm pagi hari yang membuat Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang buram semakin jelas membuat dirinya sadar tengah mendapati wajah sang serigala masih tertidur pulas tepat di depannya.<p>

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Namun ia menahan suaranya hingga tak membangunkan serigala yang kini nampak jelas terlihat. Tak seperti ketika pertemuan keduanya yang penuh ketegangan, wajah Fang terus tertutupi karena gelapnya bayangan dan hutan. Boboiboy melihat sekujur tubuh Fang yang telah diobatinya. Nampak membaik sehingga membuat serigala tampan itu dapat tidur dengan tenang tanpa merasa sakit lagi. Bekas santapan yang telah disiapkannya untuk Fang semalam juga telah habis dengan bersih.

Boboiboy melihat sendiri jubah merah miliknya kini berpindah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan lengan Fang yang memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu. Boboiboy menyadari apa yang menyebabkan malam menjadi hangat. Jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut wajah Fang perlahan. Sedikit gerakan dari Fang membuat gadis itu menjauhkan sentuhannya.

Dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan serigala yang tengah lelap tersebut, jubah merah meninggalkan jubahnya sebagai selimut sang serigala kembali. Kakinya melangkah lembut keluar dari lindungan gua, membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan sinar matahari.

Cahaya yang menyinari bumi kini membuat jelas pemandangan sejauh mata memandang. Boboiboy baru menyadari, ia berada di pinggir hutan terlarang yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Sebuah sungai jernih mengalir membatasi hutan dan padang rumput yang kini terlihat begitu indah dan terang.

Bertelanjang kaki, Boboiboy menghampiri sungai yang mengalir tenang di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat cermin dirinya sendiri memantul. Gadis itu menyadari gaun putih yang dikenakannya kotor karena tanah dan darah. Agak ragu ia melihat sekelilingnya, berharap tak ada orang di sekitar situ. Begitu yakin bahwa ia sendirian, Boboiboy menanggalkan bajunya, membiarkan kulit tubuhnya terlihat tanpa pelindung sama sekali. Sambil merendam sebagian tubuhnya, ia mencuci gaun putih di sungai.

Fang terbangun karena cahaya matahari semakin memasuki gua dan mengenai wajahnya. Begitu matanya terbuka lebar, ia tak mendapati penolongnya di sisi ia berbaring. Namun jubah yang telah ia kembalikan ke tubuh pemiliknya kini berpindah ke tubuhnya lagi. Penciuman yang tajam membantu Fang menemukan jejak gadis penolongnya, namun jejak tersebut berhenti di tepi sungai. Bau dari si jubah merah menghilang karena air. Namun jejak tersebut membawa Fang menemukan seorang bidadari tengah mandi di sungai tanpa busana yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Penuh kekaguman dan rona merah di wajah, Fang tak bisa memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan indah bagai dongeng di hadapannya. Malaikat, bidadari, apapun yang menggambarkan keindahan kini tengah terperangkap dalam mata Fang membuatnya berdecak takjub.

Boboiboy tak menyadari keberadaan Fang di belakangnya yang tengah berdiri terdiam di tepi sungai. Gadis itu mengangkat gaunnya yang sudah kembali putih bersih. Tanpa peduli basah, ia menutupi kembali tubuhnya dengan gaun tersebut dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan kembali menuju tepi sungai. Kulitnya jelas terlihat tembus pandang dari balik kain basah yang melindungi tubuhnya. Gadis itu berniat membiarkan gaunnya mengering sembari membalut tubuh selama ia kenakan.

Tepat sebelum Boboiboy membalikkan tubuh, Fang sudah bersembunyi di antara rerumputan tinggi dekat sungai, berjuang menahan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia berusaha agar persembunyiannya tak diketahui gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mulut gua. Ia tak memasukinya, hanya diam berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan mulut gua tersebut.

Fang terdiam. Ia mulai bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu. Boboiboy merasa tanggung jawabnya merawat Fang selesai, maka ia bisa meninggalkan Fang yang ia pikir masih tertidur lelap di dalam gua dengan tenang. Bertelanjang kaki dan dengan gaun putih yang masih basah, ia pergi berjalan sendiri meninggalkan hutan tersebut untuk kembali ke rumah kakeknya. Fang diam memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan mengambil jubah merah Boboiboy yang ia tinggalkan di dalam gua lalu mengejar kembali gadis yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tertambat dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Boboiboy begitu saja dan harus melindungi gadis itu dari bahaya selama dalam hutan.

Benar saja, di dalam hutan yang gelap meski pagi hari itu kerap membuat tubuh mungil Boboiboy bergetar ketakutan. Suara-suara misterius yang entah dari mana, terasa begitu banyak mata mengawasinya hendak menyerang kapan saja, udara dingin yang bertiup bagai mengiris kulit. Meski gaun yang ia kenakan telah kering, lengan yang tak terlindungi sehelai kain tetap merasa seperti tergores es.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti begitu ada suara geraman dari balik semak di depannya. Muncul tiga ekor serigala besar yang mendekat. Mereka memperlihatkan taring yang tajam pada gadis di depan mereka menunjukkan bahwa ia harus siap untuk menjadi mangsa.

"Kumohon... Jangan lagi..." namun permohonan Boboiboy dijawab dengan serangan seekor dari mereka melompat ke arah gadis tersebut. Jeritan penuh horor si jubah merah yang kini tak mengenakan jubahnya, bersambut dengan sebuah angin besar yang terasa dari belakang punggung Boboiboy. Angin besar yang ternyata seekor serigala dengan jubah merah milik Boboiboy, melompat ke depan melindungi gadis itu dari serangan para serigala. Ketiganya kalah berani ketika Fang menggeram keras menunjukkan kekuatannya yang lebih besar dari serigala lain.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam sambil duduk lemas di belakang Fang melihat ketiga serigala tadi berlari ketakutan meninggalkan calon korbannya dimiliki serigala lain.

Fang membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan Boboiboy yang masih ragu pada pria di depannya. Gadis itu mundur perlahan hingga menghimpit punggungnya pada pohon besar di belakang. Ia menutup mata berusaha tak membuat kontak mata agar tak menunjukkan ketakutan dari pandangannya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa pada pipi Boboiboy. Begitu membuka mata, ia menyadari Fang mengelus lembut kulit wajah gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi yang mengejutkan.

Semua kabar mengerikan tentang serigala terkuat dan paling kejam bernama Fang seakan buyar saat itu juga. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang semua terhapus dari benak Boboiboy begitu ia menatap mata serigala yang konon buas itu penuh dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Fang bagai tersihir pada gadis berwujud bidadari berkulit sinar rembulan di hadapannya. Gaun putih bersih yang membalut tubuhnya terkembang lembut karena angin. Rambut hitam legam pendek tak menghalangi pandangan matanya yang masih penuh dengan kebingungan. Bibir berwarna merah muda bagai kelopak bunga musim semi masih sedikit bergetar karena takut. Fang mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis tersebut perlahan, berusaha tak membuatnya lebih takut.

Sebuah tarikan napas pendek yang tiba-tiba membuat Fang agak menjauh dari Boboiboy. Engahan napas gadis itu bagai alarm yang menyadarkan Fang untuk tak mendekat lebih dari beberapa senti lagi. Fang melepaskan jubah merah yang ia kenakan, dan memberikannya pada pemilik asli, sang jubah merah. Tentu saja Boboiboy menerima jubah itu dengan sedikit heran dan bertanya-tanya, benarkah pria di hadapannya itu adalah Fang yang sama dengan serigala yang kemarin hendak memakannya.

Namun ingatannya akan tadi pagi ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya tengah terlindungi dari udara dingin malam dengan jubahnya sendiri yang ia tahu telah ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti serigala tersebut dan ketika ia mendapati wajah Fang begitu dekat tertidur di samping, membuatnya merasakan bahwa serigala itu memang serigala yang sama.

Fang tetap terdiam, berpikir bahwa gadis itu masih takut terhadapnya. Tanpa ingin mengganggu dengan keberadaan dirinya, serigala itu berdiri dan membalik badan, berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy.

"...terima kasih..."

Langkah Fang kembali terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap gadis di belakangnya.

"... Terima kasih... kau telah menyelamatkanku lagi... dan... kemarin... A, aku..." Boboiboy tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Kepalanya menunduk dengan jemari yang memainkan dan meremas-remas jubah merah di tangannya.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih..." kata-kata Fang membuat Boboiboy tertegun menatap sosok tampan di hadapannya. Fang membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Boboiboy kembali "Terima kasih... kau telah mengobatiku... Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menolongku...? Aku telah berusaha memakanmu kemarin..."

"Ng... kemarin... kau telah memberiku kesempatan membuat obat untuk kakekku... kau telah melindungiku dari kejaran para serigala lain... bahkan menarikku dari tepi jurang... Jadi... aku merasa kau tak sejahat apa yang dikatakan orang..." Boboiboy tetap terduduk di posisinya tanpa merasa ancaman dari Fang yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya begitu dekat. Bahkan membiarkan pria itu mengendus di area lehernya.

Ada wangi bunga segar dari tubuh sang jubah merah. Sentuhan tangan berbulu yang dihiasi cakar besar pada jemari Fang tak lagi membuat Boboiboy takut. Ia menutup kembali matanya dengan tenang, merasakan belaian tangan Fang yang menyentuh kulit leher hingga punggungnya.

Fang merebahkan kepalanya dengan tenang pada pangkuan gadis pujaannya itu. Menikmati belaian tangan Boboiboy pada rambut dan bahunya. Bagai menemukan kedamaian yang ia cari selama ini, serigala yang terkenal ganas dan liar itu menjadi jinak pada seorang gadis yang telah menolongnya.

Tak ada lagi ketakutan dalam diri Boboiboy, kini hanya ada perasaan peduli dan sayang pada serigala yang mendapatkan ketenangan di pangkuannya.

* * *

><p>Fang tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari Boboiboy selama berjalan menuju perbatasan hutan terlarang. Namun beberapa kali Boboiboy khawatir pada kondisi Fang yang nampaknya memburuk. Entah apakah luka yang ia alami lebih parah dari pada kelihatannya.<p>

Napas Fang yang terengah-engah semakin membuat gadis itu takut. Beberapa kali mereka beristirahat karena Fang tak sanggup berjalan. Boboiboy merasa yakin bukan luka di tubuh Fang lah penyebabnya. Ada sakit yang lain dari dalam tubuh serigala tersebut. Si jubah merah berusaha menjadi tumpuan sang serigala selama berjalan.

Keduaya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon untuk beristirahat. Boboiboy hanya bisa membawakan air pada Fang terlihat semakin kesakitan dan kelelahan. Keadaan Fang yang tak semakin membaik membuat Boboiboy sedih. Kini ia hanya bisa memeluk dan membaringkan kepalanya dalam pelukan serigala tersebut.

"Fang... bertahanlah.. Kumohon... Aku akan mengatakan pada para penduduk desa yang lain bahwa kau bukanlah serigala jahat seperti kabar... aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku... Ku... mohon..." isak tangis terdengar pelan namun membuat hati Fang tersayat. Ia tak ingin manusia yang dicintainya itu terluka dan sedih karena dirinya.

"Boboiboy... maukah... kau ikut denganku...? Aku janji... kau bisa kembali ke kakekmu setelah ini..."

Boboiboy tak sanggup menanyakan lebih pada Fang meski ia penasaran. Tapi kondisi Fang memaksa dirinya untuk langsung menyetujui permintaan dari serigala tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keramaian dari jauh. Boboiboy berdiri meninggalkan Fang untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat hutan itu kini seperti didatangi banyak orang. Ternyata orang-orang desa beramai-ramai membawa obor api, garpu rumput, bahkan kapak. Mereka tak takut lagi untuk memasuki hutan terlarang tersebut. Boboiboy melihat ketiga sahabatnya dan sang kakek yang masih lemah berada di antara mereka, tak peduli kondisi tubuhnya. Dari teriakan-teriakan mereka, Boboiboy tahu bahwa mereka ingin menghabisi Fang. Pastilah Atok Aba yang meminta pertolongan mereka.

Panik, Boboiboy dengan segera kembali ke sisi Fang dan membantunya berdiri, berusaha dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum tertangkap. Gadis jubah merah itu tahu sia-sia jika ia berbicara pada para penduduk desa yang tengah mengamuk dan diselimuti rasa dendam dan emosi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu untuk Fang agar ia bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa lama mereka melangkah, malam sudah berjalan menuju subuh. Boboiboy berjalan mempercepat langkahnya sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan Fang. Dan kini Boboiboy menemukan mereka berdiri di depan gerbang kastil berhantu yang terkenal angker.<p>

Gadis itu kebingungan mengapa Fang membawanya ke tempat itu. Kondisi Fang yang demikian semakin lemah tak memberi kesempatan Boboiboy untuk bertanya. Ia tetap berusaha membawa Fang masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut atas permintaannya. Sama sekali tak ada pikiran jika seandainya serigala tersebut menjebak dirinya.

Pintu kastil yang begitu besar berderit keras terbuka untuk keduanya. Begitu gelap, sepi, dan berdebu. Semua patung dan lukisan menjadi penunggu setia kastil tersebut. Boboiboy mencari-cari sesuatu sebagai penerang jalan mereka, hingga ia menemukan lilin dan korek untuk menyalakan api sebagai penerang jalan.

Fang kembali meminta untuk diantar menuju atas kastil bagian barat. Satu-satunya yang terdengar di lorong hanyalah suara langkah kedua insan tersebut. tubuh Fang semakin melemah membuat Boboiboy mempercepat langkah menuju ruangan yang diminta Fang untuk menghampirinya.

Begitu pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, Boboiboy mendapati sebuah mawar bersinar terang dalam toples kaca di atas meja dengan kelopaknya yang sudah rontok sedikit demi sedikit. Hanya tinggal selembar kelopak yang menghias batang berduri dalam toples tersebut.

Boboiboy membantu Fang berbaring di sofa samping meja tempat mawar tersebut.

"Boboiboy... tolong dengarkan aku..."

"Ssh, Fang... Kumohon jangan terlalu banyak bicara... biarlah kau istirahat dulu..."

"Tidak... ini... mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku bersamamu..."

"A, apa maksudmu...?"

Fang menarik napas panjang dan memulai sebuah kisah di balik kenyataan wujudnya yang sekarang itu "Aku... sebenarnya adalah pemilik kastil ini... Aku... adalah seorang pangeran yang dikutuk karena kesombonganku... seluruh penghuni kastil terkena kutukan karena ulahku... Seorang penyihir memberikanku hadiah sebuah mawar pada ulang tahunku, namun aku mengusirnya dengan angkuh... Sebagai hadiah atas kesombonganku saat itu... aku mendapatkan hadiah kutukan menjadi seekor serigala seperti sekarang ini... Sungguh aku menyesal atas sikapku... Kutukan tersebut akan hilang jika ada seseorang yang mencintaiku setulus hati meski wujudku seperti ini... aku... telah bertahun-tahun seperti ini... suatu hari aku menjadi gila karena nafsuku yang tak tertahankan lagi untuk memakan daging segar... aku mulai berburu layaknya seekor serigala di hutan memakan daging-daging hewan segar... dan ketika melihat dirimu yang berjalan menuju rumah kakekmu... pikiranku menjadi kosong ingin memangsamu... Ma, maafkan aku..."

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertegun mendengarkan. Genggaman tangan Fang semakin melemah "Fang...! Sudah cukup...! Simpan energimu...!" Fang menggeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang menahan sakit.

"... Pada kenyataannya... aku akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu... Maafkan aku telah membuatmu begini... Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud... aku..." dengan hati-hati Fang menghapus air mata Boboiboy yang menetes dengan tangannya yang memiliki cakar tajam.

Suara ramai para penduduk desa terdengar mendekat. Para anjing dilepas untuk mengikuti jejak bau Fang dan Boboiboy sehingga dengan mudah mereka tahu di mana harus mencari dalam gelapnya hutan. Para penduduk telah memasuki gerbang dan siap mendobrak pintu depan kastil. Kali ini bukan suara riuh penduduk desa yang membuat Boboiboy panik dan sedih, tapi kondisi Fang yang tak lagi menunjukkan ia bisa bertahan.

"... terima kasih kau mau mengantarku kembali ke rumah... sesuai janji... kau bisa pergi dengan bebas setelah ini... ikuti lorong rahasia di bawah kastil... lorong itu akan membawamu ke perbatasan hutan dengan aman... sampaikan maafku pada kakekmu juga..."

"Fa, Fang! Hentikan! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu...! Kumohon katakan padaku bagaimana menghapus kutukan itu!" Fang kembali menggeleng meski Boboiboy memohon penuh isak tangis "Waktuku tak lama lagi... kelopak bunga terakhir itu yang menunjukkan umurku..."

Fang mengelus pipi Boboiboy sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal... aku... mencintaimu..." tangan Fang akhirnya jatuh lemas begitu ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya. Isak tangis Boboiboy menggema di ruangan gelap tersebut.

Dengan erat Boboiboy memeluk leher Fang sambil tersedu-sedu. Ia berharap Fang bisa mendengar bisikan darinya yang tanpa ragu diucapkan menunjukkan perasaan hatinya pada serigala tersebut "Fang... A, aku... aku mencintaimu..."

Akhirnya kelopak terakhir mawar ajaib pun jatuh dan menghilangkan sinarnya perlahan.

Namun keajaiban terjadi.

Cahaya-cahaya kecil berterbangan di sekeliling kastil bagai ribuan kunang-kunang yang muncul dari halaman kastil angker tersebut menyinari seluruh sudut yang gelap. Para penduduk heran dan ketakutan bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi pada tempat itu. Gelapnya malam kini menjadi terang benderang pagi hari. Ribuan cahaya yang berterbangan bagai komet yang menghujani seluruh kastil. Setiap titik yang terkena cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi cerah. Patung-patung yang berjejer mencekam di halaman berubah menjadi patung putih yang anggun. Cahaya-cahaya tersebut mengubah tanaman berduri di halaman menjadi bunga-bunga indah yang menghiasi. Seluruh kastil berubah menjadi istana megah yang indah, berikut bagian dalam kastil. Seluruh benda yang terkena cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi manusia-manusia yang dapat bergerak. Kini jelas nampak bahwa para penunggu kastil yang membisu dan tak dapat bergerak itu adalah para penjaga dan pelayan istana tersebut.

Boboiboy ketakutan melihat cahaya terang luar biasa yang memasuki ruangan tempat ia bersembunyi bersama Fang. Tiba-tiba tubuh Fang perlahan bersinar semakin terang dan terangkat ke udara. Boboiboy berjalan mundur perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari keajaiban yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat cahaya yang menyelimuti Fang mengubah tubuh serigala tersebut.

Seluruh bulu dan cakar yang menutupi lengan, kaki, dan wajah Fang menghilang. Kini tubuh Fang dengan lembut kembali ke pembaringannya di sofa. Boboiboy mendekat dengan ragu, hendak menyentuh tubuh pria tersebut. Gerakan dari Fang membuatnya mundur kembali.

Mentari pagi menyinari bumi dan memperlihatkan seluruh perubahan yang telah terjadi pada para penduduk desa yang masih terheran dan berdecak kagum. Hutan yang berbahaya dan kastil yang angker kini telah berubah indah bagai di negeri dongeng. Mereka bertanya-tanya melihat sekeliling halaman istana yang berubah sama sekali.

Pintu istana terbuka dan para penduduk disambut riuh bahagia dari pada penghuni istana yang terkena kutukan. Kini mereka lepas dari kutukan yang menyelimuti selama bertahun-tahun.

Penduduk desa turut berbahagia, mengetahui mereka tak lagi harus hidup di bawah ketakutan pada hutan ataupun kastil angker. Namun Tok Aba masih mengkhawatirkan cucunya, sampai ia melihat sendiri Boboiboy turun dari tangga bersama seorang pria tampan yang mendampinginya berjalan. Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga istana dengan penuh hormat membungkukkan badan menyambut pangeran mereka yang telah terbebas dari kutukannya dan gadis yang telah mematahkan kutukan tersebut.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berlarian menuju sahabatnya dan memeluk erat. Boboiboy membalas pelukan itu dengan suka cita. Sang kakek tak sanggup menahan haru bertemu kembali dengan cucu satu-satunya. Pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat dan bagai tak akan lepas diberikannya pada sang jubah merah dari sang kakek.

Boboiboy tersenyum mencium sayang pipi kakeknya. Ia berjalan kembali ke sisi Fang dan memperkenalkan pangeran itu pada semua orang.

* * *

><p>Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana sebuah kebahagiaan menjadi bagian besar dalam suatu cerita.<p>

Fang kini hidup damai di istana setelah menyadari kesalahan di masa lampau. Tak ada lagi ketakutan yang mengancam istana serta hutan yang menjadi pelindung bagi warga desa sekitarnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu halus mendekat, membuat pangeran yang diselimuti kebahagiaan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menyambut wanita yang paling dicintainya dengan pelukan hangat serta ciuman mesra di bibir. Tatapan lembut dan hangat dari Boboiboy membuat Fang kembali jatuh cinta padanya untuk kesekian kali. Kini keduanya memandang ke pelukan Boboiboy, di mana seorang bayi kecil berambut biru gelap tengah meringkuk dan menguap dalam pelukan ibundanya.

**END**


End file.
